Digimon Chaos Uprising Volume 8: Surprise!
by RGGod
Summary: Beelzemon leads the cadets to his house, but he has a surprise in store for them. Elsewhere, Gallantmon goes to the battle front to join Seraphimon in the fight against Creepymon... R & R
1. Custody

**Noon, Gluttony's All You Can Eat Diner**

"So why do you call this Gluttony's All You Can Eat Diner if it's actually a castle?" Tyson asked as Beelzemon got his keys from under the welcome mat.

Beelzemon shot him a look of indifference, "Because, shut up," he led them inside as he unlocked the door, "This is my pla- Hey! Wipe your feet on the doormat before you come inside! I don't wanna clean this place any more than I have to, capesh?"

"Okay!" they replied. It was interesting to see what the inside of Beelzemon's looked like. There were bullet shells and junk food all over the floor. The furnishings were messy, and the only sorts of entertainment systems around were a boombox and a radio.

Beelzemon immediately sat on a trashy, blue couch and grabbed a bag of chips, "*munch* Mmm, nothing like the original, *munch*, except for cheddar!" he continued to eat the chips.

"Uhm, y-you got a n-nice place here," Arashi said nervously.

"Yes very much so, could use some redecorating though," Dracomon observed.

"Ick, it's so filthy," Lunamon complained.

Beelzemon waved it off, "Bitch, bitch, bitch. That all you guys do?"

Lunamon put her hands on her hips, "Why I never!"

Beelzemon shot her a look, "What? Never stop bitching?"

Lunamon looked furious. Abby took a moment to settle her down.

"So why have you brought us here?" Duftmon inquired. Immediately after they had woken up from the party Beelzemon had demanded that they make a stop at his castle, "Look, I have nothing against you, Beelzemon. Of all the Demon Lords, you have never attacked the Digital World."

"As I said in the first place," Beelzemon explained, "I want to take Azmon back home,"

Tyson and Azmon were shocked, "But you can't!" Tyson argued.

"Yeah! Me an Tyson have business to do against the Demon Lords!" Azmon said angrily.

"Yes, I'm sorry but right now Azmon is in our custody as a cadet," Duftmon explained.

"Then you leave me no choice," Beelzemon took a battle stance, hand at the ready to draw his gun.

"Why you!" Duftmon drew his sword, Persiamon readied her claws, and the cadets got into battle formation.

It was a stare down, "I have no choice but to use my secret weapon!" Beelzemon smiled, his hand ready to draw his gun, when suddenly, he reached behind his back and took out a few sheets of paper, "LEGAL SH*T!"

Duftmon fell back, "No! No way! It can't be! The Royal Knights' greatest enemy! PAPER!"

Beelzemon sniggered, "Not just any papers, custody papers, read it and weep!"

Duftmon gulped before straightening himself up, "Let me see that," he read through the papers, "Well I'll be damned, they're legitimate!" he exclaimed in honest surprise.

Beelzemon nodded, "Good to see you understand, now if you'd be so kind as to let me take care of my charge,"

"Wait, custody? What're you talking about?" Azmon was confused.

Tyson leant over to whisper in his ears, "It means he has authority over you as your legal guardian,"

"Oh!" Azmon nodded in understanding, "Wait, then that means-"

Beelzemon smiled, "It means you'll be staying with me from now on sonny,"

"No!" Azmon protested, "Me and Tyson have a goal to accomplish!"

Beelzemon's smile vanished, "I see, but I want you to stay, and unless you can change my mind, you're staying."

"You can't keep us here!" Tyson yelled angrily, "Come on Azmon, let's go!"

"Leave this place, and I'll have you charged with kidnapping my charge," Beelzemon warned.

Duftmon stopped them from leaving, "Stop, according to Digital World laws, he has the right to charge us if we take you."

Tyson shot him a look of disbelief, "Duftmon!"

"I don't know about you, but I don't think this is worth going to prison for," Duftmon told them. He turned to Beelzemon, "If that's how it is, we'll be staying,"

Beelzemon shrugged it off, "Okay then, help yourselves," he went back to his couch to eat his chips.

The group huddled together.

"What are we gonna do?" Azmon asked worriedly.

"Ugh, I don't know. I never expected a Demon Lord, much less Beelzemon to play the legal card. That clever son of a-"

"Anyway," Dracomon interrupted, not wanting any more swearing to reach his nine year-old mistress's ears, "We need to convince him to let us go!"

"But how can we do that?" Trixie crossed her arms in contemplation.

"Maybe we can find something in his house that we can use against him," Abby suggested.

"Good idea! Gang let's split up and search for clues!" Arashi told them as they split up.

"Hey, Beelzemon," Tyson walked over to the Demon Lord.

Beelzemon stopped eating his chips, "What?"

"Can I use your shower?"

"Sure kid, why not? Down the hall to the left," Beelzemon told him.

"Thanks, Beelzemon!" Tyson went to the shower room. He hadn't had a good shower in a while now, and with all that was happening, he needed a way to relieve some stress.

Arashi, Tentomon, and Duftmon searched around the room. Soon they came across a picture of what appeared to be a female Beelzemon. Which was way hotter than it sounded. She had Beelzemon's three eyes and mask. The differences included her long hair, and long, black scarf instead of Beelzemon's biker jacket. Her outfit was far more revealing than Beelzemon's, it left her entire waist exposed, showing off her luscious hips and part of her big boobs. To top it off she had human colored skin. Lilithmon eat your heart out.

"Hubba hubba!" Arashi said as he looked at the picture. She was beautiful, sexy couldn't even begin to describe her.

"Hello nurse!" Duftmon said as he gazed into the picture, judging by his eyes and mouth, it was clear what kind of fantasies he was having about this mystery woman.

"She's… hot," Tentomon whispered.

"Hey Beelzemon!" Arashi called over.

Beelzemon put his chips down again, "What?"

"Who's this woman?" he asked, pointing to the picture.

Beelzemon walked toward the picture, "Oh her?"

"Yeah, who is she?" Arashi inquired. Duftmon was too busy fantasizing to notice.

Beelzemon answered his question, "It's a picture of my mom,"

Everyone in the room stood still, they couldn't believe what they had just heard. Tentomon was so shocked he fell to the floor. Duftmon stopped fantasizing, "Uh… uh… uhm… If you'll excuse me, I need to go… bleach my brain," he hurriedly left the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Beelzemon asked, chips in hand.

Arashi was trying to not to puke, "She's your mom?!" /and to think I actually had thoughts about-/

Beelzemon was confused, "Yeah, didn't I just tell you that?"


	2. Land of Wrath

**Noon, Gluttony's All You Can Eat Diner**

"Eww, this place is filthy!" Lunamon complained as she looked through the room.

"I know," Abby admitted as she cleared some room to sit down, "I can't find anything!"

"Me neither!" Persiamon plopped herself down. "I wonder how the others are doing?"

Trixie examined the hallways, "Hmm? Nothing here. Any luck you guys?"

"None. There's nothing here," Dracomon sat down.

Azmon was angry, "If only there was something we could use against him!" he notice Duftmon walking towards them, "Yo Duftmon, you find anything?"

Duftmon looked sick, "No, nothing I wanted to know anyway. Has anyone seen the brain bleach?"

Azmon's shoulders drooped, "No,"

**Noon, Heaven's Court**

"And done!" Gallantmon just finished the last of his paperwork. "Now I can go off to the battlefield!"

"Oh you're finished already?" Ophanimon had just finished giving orders to the rest of the angels.

Gallantmon wiped the sweat from his brow, "Yep, finally. I should head out to the Land of Wrath to help Seraphimon,"

"I hope he's still safe," Ophanimon murmured.

"Don't worry he will be," Gallantmon got out of his seat and walked to the door.

"Don't get yourself killed!" Ophanimon yelled after him.

"I won't, don't worry!" Gallantmon called back.

"Fine just remember…" Ophanimon whispered.

Gallantmon had booked a parrotmon flight to the edge of the Land of Wrath, "So Parrotmon, you ready to fly?"

"Yep," the Parrotmon replied as he took off into the air.

Gallantmon was resting on Parrotmon's back, gazing into the sky, "Woooooooooooohooooo!" Gallantmon yelled into the sky, "NO MORE PAPERWORK! The enemy of all Royal Knights!"

"Would you be quiet?" the Parrotmon asked him.

"Oh, sorry," Gallantmon apologized in embarrassment.

"You small fries don't know how lucky you are," the Parrotmon complained.

"What's so good about being small?" Gallantmon returned, "And you're so large, what could be wrong with that?"

"HAH!" the Parrotmon spat, "For one, when you're this large, you make for an easy target. Besides, with this size, my options are limited. I've been so frustrated lately. I haven't seen any action in a while now. For one thing, I have to find someone who's roughly my size, then they have to like me, and finally we have to find somewhere private, which with our size, is near impossible! You don't know how frustrating it is! Why do I have to be so big?!"

Gallantmon listened to the Parrotmon complaints about his size and love life, "This is going to be a long flight," Gallantmon sighed.

**Unknown**

"Oh, not this place again!"

"_Hello, Beelzemon,"_

"I knew it. What do you want?" Beelzemon asked angrily. He didn't like Voice intruding on his dreams.

"_I came to ask why you have taken such a detour in our plans?"_

Beelzemon sighed, "Look, I sympathize with ya, but I don't want Azmon to get into any more trouble than he already is. He's like a son to me!"

"_I know that, but the plan must proceed,"_ Voice said solemnly, _"We're trying our best to keep things under control. There have been a few deviations, but things are still on track,"_

"Fine, but have you ever thought about how Azmon and the kids feel?" Beelzemon asked, "Have you ever wondered what they're going through?"

"_Yes I have," _Voice admitted, _"That's why we've been taking precautions in case anything goes wrong."_

"But what about _?" Beelzemon questioned, "What if he screws things up?"

"_He is an outlier," _Voice explained, _"We're taking precautions, but his actions are the only ones we have no control over,"_

"The only reason I'm working with you is because I feel sorry for you," Beelzemon returned, "besides, it's getting close to my retirement,"

"_I know," _Voice sighed, _"I ask you this again, are you with us?"_

Beelzemon thought for a moment, "Fine, just make sure those kids are safe,"

"_We'll try our best,"_ Voice promised, _"I just hope _ doesn't push them too far,"_

"Beelzemon!"

He woke with a start, "Huh? What?"

It was Abby, "Can I use your shower?"

Beelzemon regained his senses, "Huh? Sure, down the hall to the left,"

"Thanks," she told him as she went to the shower.

/Wait, am I forgetting something?/ Beelzemon tried to remember.

"Now for a nice, relaxing sho-" Abby opened the shower room door, "EEEEEEEK!" she screamed.

"Hey! I'm in here!" Tyson yelled as she slammed the door.

"Sorry!" Abby yelled as she ran away from the door, hands covering her eyes.

Back in the shower, Tyson was equally upset, "I can't believe she walked in on me! It's supposed to be the other way around!" Tyson complained. He then sighed, "Oh well back to my shower," he started singing, "Look to the past, as we head for the future to reclaim th-"

**Afternoon, Land of Wrath**

"Thanks for the ride!" Gallantmon thanked the Parrotmon as he jumped onto the ground.

"No thank you!" the Parrotmon replied, "Thank you for listening to all my problems and frustrations, I feel so good now! I feel alive! I feel like a new man! Thanks for listening!" the Parrotmon flew off in happiness.

"You're welcome!" Gallantmon yelled after him, he didn't have the heart to tell him that he fell asleep halfway through the flight. "Oh well, he seems happy enough."

Gallantmon walked through the Land of Wrath looking for any sign of battle. "Hmm? Nothing here, where is Seraphimon?"

"Explosion Eye!" a voice yelled as it fired a crimson laser at Gallantmon.

"Who?" Gallantmon dodged back to see a large Demon flying above him, "Ghoulmon!"

"Death Arrow!" Ghoulmon shot arrows from the eyes on its hands.

Gallantmon knocked the arrows away with his Gram lance before firing a blast from the lance at Ghoulmon, "Lightning Joust!"

"AAAH!" Ghoulmon was vaporized by the blast.

Suddenly more Ghoulmon appeared, "Oh crap!" Gallantmon cursed as he was surrounded.

"Hallowed Ascension!" a voice called as bolts of divine lightning struck the Ghoulmon, those not destroyed were sent fleeing for safety.

"Seraphimon!" Gallantmon looked up to see his friend.

"So glad you could join us," Seraphimon said as he alighted to the ground.


	3. The Demon Lord of Wrath part 1

**Afternoon, Land of Wrath**

Creepymon walked across the Land of Wrath, "So are you sure about this?" he asked the lone figure who walked beside him.

"Yes," it replied in one voice, before switching to another.

"Be wary, _ is out to get you,"

Creepymon stroked his chin, "Hmmm, interesting. I didn't think _ would do such a thing, that clever bastard. Oh well, he won't get me." The devil assured them, "I'm too pretty to die! Mehehehahaha!"

"Hah!" the voice told him, "I hate to break it to you, but you ain't pretty."

The devil turned to face them, "What do you mean? What do I look like to you?"

"Let me tell you. If a demon, a troll, and a gargoyle had a three-way, you'd be the result," it told him.

Creepymon gave them the hand, "Hah, talk to the hand, bitch!"

It switched voices again, "Whatever, just remember, _ is out to get you!" it then took off into the air.

"Hah, I'll show them. I'll crush those guys!" Creepymon said angrily. "Ghoulmon! To me!" he ordered them to assemble.

**Afternoon, Land of Wrath Base Camp**

Elsewhere, Seraphimon led Gallantmon to base camp.

Gallantmon examined the camp, very few digimon were there, and they were all mega. "Only megas, eh?"

Seraphimon nodded, "Yes, to combat Creepymon's army of Ghoulmon."

"So what are the battle plans?" Gallantmon asked his friend.

"We plan to make a last stand," Seraphimon told him, "One last attack on his base."

"Sounds a little risky," Gallantmon pointed out.

"With the amount of rations we have left, what else could we hope for?"

He nodded, Gallantmon understood. "So when do we go?"

"Soon," Seraphimon replied, "You might as well rest for the final battle,"

"Sure," Gallantmon answered. He went to take a seat beside a MirageGaogamon. "How are you?" he asked.

The MirageGaogamon turned to him, "I'm okay, been better though." She started sharpening her claws on some rock. "It's an honor to have you here, Gallantmon of the Royal Knights."

"It's a pleasure to be here," he told her.

"Hah, good one!" she laughed. "It's good to see even the Royal Knights can keep their sense of humor in times like this,"

"Hmph, only some of us," Gallantmon told her, "Crusadermon never had a sense of humor to begin with." He looked around to see if anyone was listening, before whispering in her ear, "Between you, me, and those rocks, she's a total bitch."

MirageGaogamon's eyes widened, "You don't say?"

Gallantmon nodded, "She is. I think it's mainly because she's the only woman among the Royal Knights. Ever since this war started she's been at the battlefront. The only other Royal Knight that's always at the battlefield is Omnimon. He's battling Lucemon's army of Diaboramon at Pride Mountains."

MirageGaogamon looked impressed, "Hey, what about Crusadermon? Where is she?"

Gallantmon tried to remember, "Last I heard, she was still fighting Barbamon's army. Just because the old guy's dead doesn't mean that his army will quit."

MirageGaogamon nodded, "True," she stopped sharpening her claws and laid back to relax, "It feels good to have a conversation every now and again,"

Gallantmon nodded, "Yes, it keeps us stable and in the best mental health,"

They both laughed.

"Hahaha, you're a fun guy you know that," MirageGaogamon told him, "those rumors about you were so wrong,"

Gallantmon stopped laughing, "What rumors?"

MirageGaogamon got nervous, "W-well, you s-see people have been g-going around calling you Ophanimon's "Lance"," she used the air quotes around the word "lance".

Gallantmon closed his eyes, "And I suppose the lance is phallic," he guessed.

"Yep," she nodded nervously.

Gallantmon stood up and smiled, "Very well. I guess I'll just have to prove to them that I'm more than just a phallic lance,"

"Yeah," she got up, "Let's do good out there,"

Seraphimon walked up to them, "I suppose you're ready to go?"

They both saluted. Gallantmon spoke, "Always ready. When do we leave?"

Seraphimon told them, "I'd say it would best to leave now,"

"What? Leaving so soon? But we just got here!" a voice called from behind them.

They turned to see a hideous devil, "Creepymon!" they all shouted at once.

"Mehehehahahaha, you forgot my friends, the ghoulmon!" he snapped his fingers and dozens of ghoulmon flew down from the sky.

"Attack!" Seraphimon yelled, "Gallantmon, you lead the fight against the ghoulmon, Creepymon is mine!"

Gallantmon nodded, "Everyone, attack the ghoulmon!"

Gallantmon lead the troops against the army of ghoulmon, leaving Creepymon and Seraphimon in a stare down.

Creepymon smiled, "Been a while, hasn't it,"

"Not since you killed Cherubimon, Bastard!" Seraphimon spat.

"Mehehehahahaha, oh yeah. Did you see the look on his face when I tore him in half! That was one of my best works ever! Mehehehahahaha! And did you see the look your sister had! Priceless! Mehehehahahahaha!"

"Divine Breaker!" Seraphimon shot an orb of light at Creepymon.

"Hammer Knuckle!" but Creepymon swung it away with his fists. "HAH! BITCH YOU'RE NO-"

"Seven Heavens!" Seraphimon fired seven super-heated spheres of light at Creepymon, who was too busy taunting him to dodge and was sent flying.

Creepymon got off the ground, "Argh, bitch please," he looked back to Seraphimon, "Huh, not ba-"

"Excalibur!" Seraphimon drew the holy sword Excalibur and brought it down on Creepymon.

Creepymon caught the sword in his hands, "Not bad. Chaos Flare!" Creepymon shot a tower of flame from his wings that struck down Seraphimon.

"Damn you!" Seraphimon cursed as he got up.

"You forget? I already am! Double Dust!" Creepymon slammed his knuckles straight down on Seraphimon.

"AAAAAHH!" Seraphimon fell down hard.

"What ya gonna do? What ya gonna do? What ya gonna do when I come for you? Mehehehahahahahaha!" Creepymon taunted, "Well, time to- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon shot forth a beam from his Aegis shield that sent Creepymon flying several meters into one of his own ghoulmon. He ran over to Seraphimon, "My friend, are you okay?"

Seraphimon got up, "Yes, I'm okay, and you?"

Gallantmon smiled, "Fine as always. Why don't we fight him together?"

Seraphimon nodded, "Very well then," he answered in his friend's catchphrase.


	4. The Demon Lord of Wrath part 2 end

**Afternoon, Land of Wrath Base Camp**

Creepymon picked himself up, "Argh, little f*cker hit me out of nowhere," he looked up to see both Gallantmon and Seraphimon in a battle stance, "Both of you at once. I guess we're making this a three-way!"

Both Seraphimon and Gallantmon shot him a weird look, it took a moment for Creepymon to understand. He started to frantically wave his hands in a no-no fashion, "Wait! I didn't mean it like that! I'm straight!"

"Yeah, right," Gallantmon drew out the words.

Seraphimon nodded, "Sure you are,"

Creepymon was blushing as he stomped his foot, "I am! I'm telling you!"

"Hey, are any of these ghoulmon girls?" Gallantmon asked.

Creepymon looked insulted, "Of course not! I'd never let a girl in my army! My ghoulmon are all proud, strong men!"

Seraphimon and Gallantmon looked fit to laugh, Creepymon immediately realized why, "I'm telling you! I AM STRAIGHT! I AM, I AM, I AM!" Creepymon started stamping his feet on the ground in anger.

While he was distracted, Seraphimon took his chance, "Seven Heavens!" he fired seven super-heated spheres of light at Creepymon, who was too busy having a tantrum to notice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Creepymon screamed as he was sent flying.

Gallantmon ran after him, "Lightning Joust!" he shot a bolt of lightning from his lance at Creepymon who was sent flying even further.

This time Creepymon flew straight back into Gallantmon, grabbing him in his oversized hands. He then threw Gallantmon straight at Seraphimon, sending them both head over heel.

Creepymon smiled a satanic smile, "Time for my finisher! No one survives this! EVIL INFERNO!" he shot a large ball of burning Hellfire at them.

"Gallantmon move!" Seraphimon tossed Gallantmon off of himself. He managed to get on his feet before he was hit by the Evil Inferno, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed as the Hellfire burned his body. He toppled over, data streaming from his body.

"Seraphimon!" Gallantmon ran to his friend's aid, but it was already too late. "Seraphimon get up!"

"Ugh, I don't think I can," Seraphimon wheezed out, his body was rapidly deteriorating. "I'm sorry Cherubimon, I couldn't, heh, avenge you,"

"Don't say that!" Gallantmon ordered, tears in his eyes, "YOU CAN'T DIE!"

"It's too late for me my friend," Seraphimon wheezed, "Please take my data,"

Gallantmon was taken aback, "I can't do that!"

Seraphimon took his hand, "But you must! Ack," he coughed, "Use it to make Creepymon pay!" he started coughing again, "Ack, and please tell Ophanimon, that I'm sorry that I won't be coming back,"

"I will," Gallantmon pledged, "I'll tell her," he then turned to Creepymon, "And I'll make him pay!"

"Good," Seraphimon smiled, before he finally dissolved into data, his digi-egg flying off into the air.

/I will never forget you, my friend!/ Gallantmon thought solemnly as he absorbed Seraphimon's data. His body started glowing, changing, and evolving! His once shining white armor took on a shining red color. He had ten white, angelic wings. In one hand he held the two-sided lance, Gungnir, and in his other hand he held the divine sword of light, Blutgang. "GALLANTMON CRIMSON MODE!" he declared his new name.

All those at the battle field, allies and enemies alike stood still to marvel at this new holy warrior.

"THE F*CK!" Creepymon was stunned.

The warrior turned his eyes, blazing with fury, towards Creepymon, and slowly walked his way to the Demon Lord.

"What is this?!" Creepymon demanded as he backed away.

"I am Gallantmon Crimson Mode," the holy knight told him as he continued his walk.

"No! Get away from me!" Creepymon demanded. But the Knight kept moving, walking towards him. "Stop it!" Creepymon roared. "Evil Inferno!" he launched his finishing ball of Hellfire at the Holy Knight.

The knight waited until the ball was inches away before declaring, "Invincible Sword!" with one slice of Blutgang, he cut the ball in half.

"NO! NO! NO!" Creepymon was having another tantrum, "EVIL INFERNO! EVIL INFERNO! EVIL INFERNO!" he sent three balls of blazing Hellfire at the holy night.

"Invincible Sword!" the Knight declared as he cut away the balls of Hellfire.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Creepymon cried out as he fell over, and started to crawl backwards. "GHOULMON! HELP ME!"

The dozens of ghoulmon still remaining flew at Gallantmon Crimson Mode.

"Royal Saber!" he discharged countless bolts of lightning from his sword that destroyed a majority of the ghoulmon. The few left remaining fled in fear of the holy warrior.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Creepymon screamed. In a rage he got off of the ground and launched himself at the holy knight, "I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF! HAMMER KNUCKLE!"

Gallantmon Crimson Mode didn't move until Creepymon was inches away, "CRIMSON LIGHT!" he struck with his lance, Gungnir.

"Uh!" Creepymon didn't have time for any more words before he was disintegrated into electrons. His data floated in the air.

The battle field was silent. After a minute, someone spoke.

"Whoah!" it was MirageGaogamon, "You floored him in one attack!"

"He did it!" the other digimon cheered.

Gallantmon Crimson Mode turned to them and smiled before passing out. His crimson armor and white wings disappeared. He had used up all the power given to him by Seraphimon and dedigivolved back to Gallantmon.

MirageGaogamon flew down to him, "He's fine!" she called to the other digimon who had gathered around them, "He just needs some rest!"

All the assembled digimon breathed a sigh of relief. Save for one HiAndromon who pointed out an obvious problem, "One question, what do we do with Creepymon's data?"

MirageGaogamon was at a loss, "I don't know,"

"Then do you mind if I take it?" a voice called from above.

They all looked up to see a figure absorbing Creepymon's data into himself, "Mmmm, that was delicious!" he declared, rubbing his stomach.

MirageGaogamon's eyes widened, "No, it can't be! Why are you here?!"

"I came here to get Creepymon's data of course. But since you were fighting, I decided to let things work themselves out," he answered before flying away.

"Come back!" MirageGaogamon called after him, but it was no use, he was already gone. "I can't believe this! Why would _ want Creepymon's data?"


	5. Internal Conflict

**Evening, Land of Wrath Base Camp**

"Are you okay?" he heard a voice.

"Ugh?" Gallantmon sat up on the bed. "What happened?" he looked around and came face to face with MirageGaogamon.

She smiled, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "Yes, yes I am," he answered, "How long have I been out?"

"A couple of days," MirageGaogamon answered. "You used all of your energy in the fight against Creepymon, remember?"

He nodded, "Yes, yes I do,"

"Good, because we have something to report," she told him.

He got up, "What?"

"After you lost consciousness, _ came and took Creepymon's data," she reported.

Gallantmon's eyes widened in shock, "W-what? What would _ want with Creepymon's data?"

"I don't know," MirageGaogamon shook her head, "But I have more to report,"

"What else could there be?" Gallantmon asked as he turned to leave.

"We've received word from Heaven's Court," she began, "Ophanimon has had a digi-egg," Gallantmon stopped dead in his tracks, "Congratulations!"

**Evening, Heaven's Court Throne Room**

"Don't worry precious," Ophanimon cooed as she stroked the orange and red-striped digi-egg, "Momma's here,"

"Excuse me, your majesty," an Angemon made his way inside, "We have a visitor,"

Ophanimon turned her head, "Who?"

"Sleipmon of the Royal Knights!" he announced as he moved out of the way for the six-legged centaur.

"Greetings, your majesty," Sleipmon said, kneeling, "And congratulations," he added, eyeing the digi-egg.

"Greetings to you as well Sleipmon," Ophanimon greeted him with a smile, "So what brings you here?"

Sleipmon looked nervous, "Well, it's been a while since I found this out, but… I wanted more proof before I could confirm it,"

Ophanimon looked annoyed, "Well, what is it?"

Sleipmon gulped, "Have you heard of Drasil's Ghost?"

Ophanimon nodded, "Yes the rumor your Knightmon made about a ghost that haunts your library,"

Sleipmon nodded, "Yes, that one. I've seen it,"

Ophanimon stood up, "You've seen Drasil's Ghost?!"

Sleipmon nodded again, "Yes, and it isn't exactly Drasil's Ghost."

"Then whose is it?" Ophanimon asked before taking a sip of tea that she had the Angemon prepare.

Sleipmon stammered out his answer, "I-It was the F-First Knight,"

Ophanimon spit out her tea all over the Angemon, "WHAT?!"

**Evening, Gluttony's All You Can Eat Diner**

The gang sat in a circle, "What are we gonna do?" Tyson asked those assembled.

Persiamon scratched her head, "I don't know, we've looked around the whole place and we can't find anything we can use against him,"

"Why don't we just fight him?" Lunamon pointed out.

Duftmon sighed, "Of all the Demon Lords, Beelzemon is the only one who has never attacked the Digital World, it wouldn't be right to attack him. He's a jerk, but his heart is made of gold,"

Lunamon nodded, "True as that may be, are mission is to defeat **ALL** of the Demon Lords, isn't it?"

Azmon gulped, "W-Well yeah,"

"And aren't you supposed to defeat and absorb the data of **ALL **of the Demon Lords," Lunamon noted.

Azmon was taken aback, "Well yeah, but… I can't defeat Beelzemon!"

"What is he too strong?" Arashi asked.

"The strongest!" Azmon answered, "But he's like a… father to me…"

"It's okay Azmon; we won't hold anything against you!" Trixie said as she gave him a hug.

Azmon pulled himself out of the hug, "No! You don't understand! I can't fight Beelzemon! He's the only family I have!"

"Azmon," Tyson told him soothingly, "We're your family too,"

"Really?" Azmon asked.

"Yes," Tyson nodded, "All of us are a part of your family, Beelzemon and Lunamon included,"

Azmon smiled, "Thanks Tyson!" he ran over and glomped him to the floor.

A few hours later…

"Goo'night everybody," Trixie said as Dracomon tucked her in.

"Sleep tight," Arashi told them as he lied down.

"And don't let the bed bugs bite," Abby warned.

"Good night," Duftmon told them as he leaned against the wall to turn off the light.

"Good night," Tentomon whispered.

Azmon immediately turned on the light, "You heard that? He talked!"

"GO TO SLEEP!" everyone ordered.

Azmon's shoulders drooped, "Sorry," he flipped off the lights. A few minutes later, after he was sure everyone was asleep; Azmon got out of bed and walked through the halls. When he served under Beelzemon he had traversed these halls many times. When he came upon Beelzemon's front room, he looked inside. Beelzemon was there, sleeping on his couch, a beer bottle in hand.

"ZZzzzzz, MMmm, that's the spot! Lower, lower, lower, ah! There!" he was talking in his sleep.

Azmon smiled. /Good old Beelzemon./ he thought. He turned around and headed to the kitchen. "Let's see, a little peanut butter, two slices of bread, some hot sauce, some cheese, and it's done!" he whispered. It was a special recipe taught to him by Beelzemon. It was his favorite food. He ate the sandwich, licking his claws later. "Ah, that hit the spot," he sighed in relief, "So much has been going on lately that I haven't had time to relax,"

"I knew you were stressed," a voice spoke.

He turned around to see who it was, "Lunamon!?"

She walked up to him, "Yes, I followed you,"

Azmon was perplexed, "Why?"

"Because," she answered, "You've been stressed out ever since Beelzemon had us stay,"

"I haven't!" Azmon denied. She saw right through it though.

"Then what were you saying before?" Lunamon asked, arms crossed.

"Uh, uh… uhm," Azmon struggled to find an answer, "I give,"

Lunamon smiled at his submission, "I knew it."

"So what?" Azmon looked away from her. /I swear, if she starts her bitching I'll-/

Lunamon interrupted his thoughts, "You're conflicted; I can feel it,"

"I am no-" Azmon began, before realizing she was right, "Yeah, I guess I am," he admitted.

"Voice said it was your destiny to defeat the Demon Lords and take their data. You didn't mind it for most of them, because you've had bad experiences with them. But Beelzemon practically raised you, you don't want to hurt him, do you?" she assessed.

"Yes, all true," Azmon admitted.

Lunamon put her hand on his shoulder, "Look I know I can be a bit of a… bitch… at times but still, I only hated you before because I only saw you as a Demon. But after I've gotten to know you, I realized, you're not that bad. You've got your flaws, but don't we all? You need to sort this out, find out what's right for you, and follow it through," she waited a moment before adding, "Capesh?"

Azmon smiled, "Capesh,"

"Good," Lunamon nodded before turning to leave, "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to sleep."

"Wait," Azmon put his hand on her shoulder. She turned and he told her, "Thanks. I really… needed that." She smiled. "You're not that bad either," he added.

"Well, let's get back to sleep, 'kay?" Lunamon asked with a yawn.

"Kay," Azmon nodded and they went back to their room.

**Unknown**

"Huh? Where am I?" Azmon looked around, "Wait… is this?"

"_Hello Azmon,"_

"Voice!"


End file.
